powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beta Universe
Universe Beta, or the "sibling swap universe," is a parallel version of the normal Power Rangers universe. The primary deviation is the role reversal of any important siblings, and pink is occasionally replaced with purple. There are occasional minor name changes as well, and intergalactic Rangers are more well-known. Known Ranger Teams *All normal teams have counterparts (except RPM, since that is yet another parallel reality). *Ocean Patrol *The Galactic Rangers are the Quasar Rangers. *Time Force is known as Time Squad. *Warrior Storm *Dark Strike *Mega Heroes Deviations from Universe Prime *Rito Revolto ended up working for Lord Zedd (according to some sources, he lost a very large bet) and attempted to conquer the Earth. Rita was not freed from her dumpster until three years afterwards. *David Trueheart became Rito's evil Green Ranger, later the White Ranger, Red Zeo and Turbo Rangers, and the Black Dino Ranger (though he was more of a distant ally than a mentor to the Dino Rangers, nor did he take on the team leader role with the White Ranger powers). *Andros was kidnapped in early childhood by Darkonda, later raised by Ecliptor as the Prince of Evil. Karone became the Red Space Ranger. *Dimitria was kidnapped from her homeworld and raised by pirates. She briefly joined her adoptive brother, General Havoc, during his feud with the Turbo Rangers--who were being mentored by her biological sister Lysandra. *Leo was the one to fall down a crevasse when Furio caused an earthquake on Mirinoi, and was saved by merging with the Magna Defender. Mike still drew the Red Quasar Saber, and became the Red Ranger. *Kendrix was the Purple Galaxy Ranger, not Pink. After her death, Andros was the one to retrieve her Quasar Saber and take on her powers. *In the Mitchell car accident, Dana was the one with the poor grip on their father, and ended up caught and saved by Diabolico, who raised her and eventually made her the Titanium Ranger. The adult Ryan became the Purple Ranger. *Hunter Bradley is the Navy Ninja Ranger, and Blake Crimson. The latter was turned evil by a blast of mind-altering goo at one point. *Udonna was the Gatekeeper who sacrificed herself to trap the Master and his forces in the original battle. Niella became the mentor of the Mystic Rangers, and thus there was some confusion over whether or not Bowen or Clare was the Light (it was still Bowen, whom Camdor kidnapped for that reason and raised as Nick). *Vida Rocca was the Blue Mystic Ranger, Madison Pink. *Moltor was able to outlast Flurious in their battle with the Overdrive Rangers. *Lauren Shiba was the younger child of the Shiba family, and remained behind to become the decoy Red Samurai Ranger, while her older brother Jayden trained in secret to master the Sealing Symbol. *Serena became the Yellow Earth Ranger, though she found it difficult to leave her sickly younger sister, Emily, at home to fulfill her role. Category:Power Rangers: Ocean Patrol